


После завтра

by Spicebox



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	После завтра

Дождь сегодня собирался с самого утра. Его призрак висел над голыми черными деревьями и вывороченными каменными плитами, оплетенными высохшим плющом.  
  
Годжо бродил по развалинам замка Хото, то и дело натыкаясь на куски покореженного металла и осколки стекла. То ли развалины выглядели слишком новыми, то ли время в Тенджику никуда особо не торопилось.  
  
Из-за большого завала выскочили какие-то странные существа в темных лохмотьях – так неожиданно, что Годжо чуть было сигарету не выронил.   
Были они тощие, злые и грязные.  
  
\- Сдохни во имя Когайджи, полукровка! – заорал самый крепкий и упитанный из тощих.  
Годжо выплюнул окурок и медленно засунул руки в карманы. Сегодня у него не было настроения драться.  
\- Я слышал, Когайджи вроде давно умер, - пробормотал он, уклоняясь от летящего в лицо копья. – А что, кто-то его все-таки видел?  
Годжо хотелось поговорить, он уже неделю как путешествовал по Внутреннему Тенджику и рад был даже такому собеседнику.  
  
\- Убейте его! – взмахнул рукой необщительный предводитель.  
Годжо тяжело вздохнул.  
Неожиданно из-за его спины вылетел огромный раскаленный шар и с тихим хлопком врезался в развалины.   
Страшно тряхнуло землю.  
Во все стороны, кувыркаясь, летели камни, вот кто-то закричал.  
  
Годжо прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Он не двигался с места.  
Вскоре он почувствовал чужое присутствие за спиной.  
  
\- Здесь опасно путешествовать в одиночку, уважаемый.  
  
\- Не подскажешь, где можно нанять толкового телохранителя? – Годжо развернулся к говорящему.  
Хаккай почти не изменился. Разве что отпустил волосы и обзавелся очками в металлической оправе. Старый, добрый Хаккай, по-прежнему отлично держит себя в руках. Глаза на мгновение расширились – он узнал Годжо.  
\- Думаю, к востоку отсюда. Какими судьбами?  
  
\- Да вот, на месте не сидится, - ответил Годжо. – А ты?  
\- А я здесь живу, - знакомо улыбнулся Хаккай.  
  
Это «живу» могло быть и годами, и неделями, но Годжо решил не продолжать. Такие парни как Хаккай не любят, когда им лезут в душу, но еще больше не любят, когда им в нее не лезут. Достаточно сделать вид, что не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и у них тут же развязывается язык.  
  
\- Ясно, - сказал Годжо.  
\- Хаккай-сан, - к Хаккаю подбежал незнакомый мужчина в простой рабочей одежде. – Все спокойно.  
\- Возвращайтесь. Годжо, не хочешь зайти к нам в деревню? - Хаккай казался навязчиво-дружелюбным, как торговец лежалой рыбой. – Выпьем бутылочку-другую, поговорим.  
  
Он все улыбался и не сводил с Годжо напряженного, невидящего взгляда.   
\- С удовольствием, - помедлив, отозвался Годжо. – С огромным удовольствием, старина.  
Хаккай отвел глаза и положил руку Годжо на плечо.  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - ответил он.  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Деревня оказалась рядом – десятка два новеньких домов, серый прямоугольник склада, колодец на площади.  
\- Нам направо, - Хаккай неожиданно остановился, перегораживая дорогу. – Я забыл тебе сказать одну вещь.  
\- Какую?  
\- Яонэ. Мы живем вместе…  
\- Яонэ? – переспросил Годжо. – Подожди-подожди…  
\- …и я собираюсь на ней жениться.  
\- Ты собираешься что? – офигел Годжо.  
  
Эта новость ударила его под дых. Вот так живешь себе в уверенности, что ничего не меняется, а потом внезапно обнаруживаешь, что у твоего лучшего друга жена и два десятка сопливых внуков, и он даже уже с трудом вспоминает, как тебя звали.  
  
\- И я собираюсь на ней жениться, - терпеливо, как больному капризному ребенку, повторил Хаккай. – Что такое? Что-то не так?  
\- Сдается мне, дружок, - Годжо подозрительно прищурился, – что ты зверски убил Чо Хаккая и закопал его на окраине деревни. У тебя, небось, весь склад забит запрещенными штуками с развалин Хото. Признайся, ты и меня хочешь заманить в свою нору и закопать рядом с Хаккаем.  
\- Во всем виновата твоя проницательность, - с мрачной серьезностью кивнул Хаккай.  
Наступила тишина.  
  
Годжо шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Хаккая, чуть ли не оторвав его от земли.  
\- Дружище! – жизнерадостно заорал он. – Да я ж тебя поздравляю от всей души, балбес!  
\- Успокойся, Годжо, успокойся, - смущенно смеялся Хаккай, не пытаясь вырваться.  
От тряски с него слетели очки.  
Он неловко отпихнул Годжо, все еще смеясь, поднял очки с земли.  
  
Яонэ была девчонкой с отличной фигурой и копьем, если вспомнить, она все время бегала за Когайджи и смотрела на него огромными влюбленными глазами.  
Годжо ее сначала не узнал.  
Невысокая женщина в сиреневых многослойных одеждах, длинные темные волосы, скрученные в косу, тяжелые широкие браслеты, розовые губы под черной бархатной повязкой, закрывающей глаза.  
Она сидела на деревянных ступенях, вот она обернулась на звук шагов и застыла – красивая и неподвижная, как фарфоровая кукла.  
  
Женщина встала – звякнули металлические украшения, потекла по ступенькам тонкая ткань, уголки розовых губ тронула улыбка. Каждое ее движение, плавное и выверенное, как будто сливалось с предыдущим, но странный, привычно-напряженный наклон головы выдавал слепоту.  
  
\- Хаккай-доно, - она поклонилась. – Добро пожаловать домой. У нас гости?  
У Хаккая на лице отразилось что-то странное, как будто он смотрел в зеркало и видел там кого-то давно забытого. Мучительные попытки узнавания, и потом машешь рукой и говоришь – ладно, бывает, померещилось.  
\- У нас гости, Яонэ, - ответил после паузы Хаккай. – Помнишь Годжо?  
\- Конечно, - засияла Яонэ.  
  
В такие моменты Хаккаю казалось, что мертвые всегда возвращаются, нужно просто быть наблюдательным и осторожным - ведь мертвых так легко спугнуть.  
Полуузнавание, почти-узнавание тысячами призрачных дождевых капель повисло в воздухе, – Яонэ повернула голову к Годжо и оживленно спросила –  
\- Годжо-сан? Брат Докугакуджи?  
Годжо кивнул и потянулся за сигаретой.  
Нужно идти на склад, подумал Хаккай, глядя на неловкую улыбку Годжо, обращенную к Яонэ.  
Годжо не знал, как себя вести с красивой женщиной, которая его не видит.  
\- Яонэ! – преувеличенно-радостно воскликнул Годжо. – Я и не думал, что нашему Хаккаю так повезло!  
\- Повезло? – удивленно переспросила Яонэ.  
Годжо обаятельно ухмыльнулся, потом до него дошло – ухмылка медленно сползла с его лица, обнажая растерянность.  
Он обернулся к Хаккаю, энергично жестикулируя и беззвучно повторяя – «И как?!»  
Хаккай пожал плечами.  
  
Нужно идти на склад, напомнил он себе. Есть вещи, которые не стоит видеть постороннему, даже если этот посторонний – твой старый друг, который видел твои кишки, валяющиеся в грязи.  
Какой я жалкий, двуличный эгоист, подумал Хаккай.  
Яонэ увела Годжо в дом.  
  
Ночью вышла луна. Ее неровный серый круг почти закатился за оконную раму, и бледные квадраты света падали на пол, разделенные неровной тонкой крестовиной.   
Пили как раньше – дешевый виски, большими стаканами. Переполненная пепельница ощетинилась окурками.  
Годжо почти стек на столешницу – он уперся локтем о стол и подпирал ладонью подбородок.  
Короткая стрижка, не скрывающая больше шрамов на щеке, делала его старше и серьезнее. Пить Годжо по-прежнему не умел.  
Нащупал стакан, бессмысленно подвигал его по столешнице, собирая влажным дном рассыпавшийся сигаретный пепел и с пьяной настойчивостью повторил –   
\- Ты счастлив, Хаккай?  
  
Что-то застаревшее, огромное и злое распирало Хаккая изнутри, разрывая легкие, ломая ребра; если бы он мог сейчас заорать или запустить столом в окно или убить тысячу екаев, возможно, от него осталась бы одна пустая оболочка, но ему стало бы легче.  
\- Годжо, - вздохнул Хаккай. – Ты меня об этом сегодня спрашивал уже раз десять, и заметь, я даже каждый раз отвечал тебе по-новому.   
\- «Скорее всего», «а что», «у меня все для этого есть», «почему нет», «вроде того» а, еще забыл «безумно», «конечно» и «как Гоку на продовольственном складе». – Годжо смотрел на него расфокусированно и насмешливо.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сказал? – Хаккай опрокинул в себя сразу полстакана и не почувствовал даже вкуса, как будто он проглотил кислоту, пережегшую сразу все рецепторы и нервные окончания.  
Дело было не в алкоголе, нет, совсем не в алкоголе.  
Нет, конечно же, нет, он бы мог сейчас проехать по прямой с завязанными глазами и задним ходом.  
  
\- Да или нет? – то ли сказал, то ли спросил Годжо. – Ты счастлив, Хаккай? Да или нет? Это то, что тебе надо? Да или нет?!  
Он повысил голос и чуть не смахнул рукавом стакан со стола.  
\- Тебе нужна моя помощь?!  
Годжо замолчал, сам как будто удивившись словам, которые слетели с его языка.  
  
По лицу его расплывалось тупое недоумение, как если бы он толкал какую-нибудь пафосную речь на незнакомом языке, а потом оказалось, что это длинный бородатый анекдот, над которым не посмеялась бы даже его бабушка.  
  
\- Да или нет, - подсказал Хаккай. – Может, в кроватку, а, Годжо?  
\- Я слышал, Когайджи умудрился выжить, - устало, заплетающимся языком, пробормотал Годжо. – Нет, я, конечно же, не думал, что это он тут занимается контрабандой запрещенных артефактов…  
  
Он бормотал что-то еще, он был похож на старую клячу, тянущую в гору автомобиль с заглохшим мотором и смутно подозревающую, что где-то ее крупно накололи.  
Он даже попытался прикурить сигарету, но безуспешно – зажигалка, лежащая в луже разлитого виски, промокла, кремни щелкали вхолостую.  
Хаккай отобрал у него зажигалку, подошел к плите, достал спички и швырнул их на стол.  
  
\- Не вздумай проболтаться Яонэ, - тихо, едва слышно, произнес Хаккай, чувствуя, как от сдерживаемой злости больно сводит плечи.  
\- Про Когайджи-то? – посмотрел на него Годжо.  
Потом на спички.  
Потом опять на Хаккая.  
\- Про Когайджи, - ответил Хаккай.  
Годжо прикурил сигарету, встал – и тут же сел на край стола.  
Хаккай подошел вплотную и посмотрел на Годжо проникновенным, дружелюбным, пристальным взглядом голодной гиены.  
Годжо сунул сигарету в переполненную пепельницу, окурки тут же посыпались на стол.  
На взгляды он не реагировал – только на удары по голове, да и то через раз.  
  
\- Она сделала вот так, - Годжо провел пальцами по лицу Хаккая, едва дотрагиваясь и так обыденно, как будто смахивал паутину. – И сказала, что я похож на Джиена. Что произошло с этим миром, не знаешь? Красивые девчонки говорят мне: «Годжо, ты так похож на своего покойного старшего брата»!  
  
Что-то будто ударило Хаккая – он представил себе, как Яонэ стоит и водит пальцами по лицу Годжо – умиротворенная, мягкая, как никогда похожая на Канан.  
Извиняющаяся улыбка его мертвой сестры, бесконечно терпеливое ожидание Годжо, невидимые пожары случайных прикосновений, и то, как он ловит ее узкую ладошку, остановившуюся на его шее.  
  
Хаккай снял очки и закрыл глаза.   
Это болезненно обострило его ощущения, он слышал, как за стеной спит Яонэ – каждый ее вдох и выдох, каждый удар ее сердца, слышал даже шорох ее волос, стекающих смоляной волной с постели – и одновременно чувствовал пальцы Годжо, неожиданно остановившиеся на шее, горячий тяжелый воздух, волной поднимающийся от пола, учащающиеся барабаны крови.   
Хаккай поймал ладонь Годжо, и, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо –  
\- Годжо, или ты немедленно, сейчас же, идешь спать, или ты ночуешь на улице.   
Годжо удивленно моргнул.  
Он выглядел как человек, которого утром разбудили ведром холодной воды.  
  
Он отдернул руку.  
  
Когда я умру, на моей могиле напишут – «он умер давным-давно, но хорошо притворялся», - подумал Хаккай.  
Вытряхнул пепельницу в мусорное ведро, потоптался на кухне, потом вынес ведро за дверь.  
Было уже четыре утра. Предрассветные часы бесшумно и ватно подкрались к Хаккаю, когда он мыл посуду. Надавили на плечи тяжелыми мягкими лапами, швырнули под веки колючую мелкую соль, разбудили птиц и разбавили темноту перламутрово-серой моросью. Хаккай выключил воду, оделся и пошел к развалинам замка Хото.  
Их созерцание действовало на него умиротворяюще.  
  
Старинная и глубокая рана, что жжет слепым или скрытым огнем.  
  
Сперва Яонэ много вспоминала - ведь все, что она могла теперь видеть, это воспоминания.   
День, когда она впервые увидела Когайджи.  
Постепенно все постороннее исчезло - люди, декорации, обстоятельства, и в конце осталось только самое главное.  
Единственное, что важно, один-единственный зримый образ.  
  
Красно-белый силуэт в море темноты, он появляется откуда-то из-за спины, останавливается на мгновение – и исчезает впереди. Когайджи никогда не смотрит на нее и никогда не подходит к ней ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
В такие дни выжженные глаза начинают больно зудеть под повязкой.  
  
Яонэ ничего не могла с этим поделать, но она ненавидела себя за каждую бессознательную попытку открыть глаза. Иногда, просыпаясь в своей комнате, она думала, что любит Хаккая, потому что желание, уважение и благодарность – это и есть любовь.  
Иногда он приходил – чудовищно, чрезмерно заботливый даже в незначительных мелочах, но никогда не оставался на ночь.  
  
Он любил заплетать ее косу - он мог часами расчесывать ее волосы, рассказывая ей смешные истории из своей жизни и свежие новости.  
Он наряжал ее в изысканно-приятные на ощупь одежды и потом снимал их с Яонэ одну за другой - так нежно и бережно, как будто она была драгоценной фарфоровой куклой.  
Он спрятал ее копье.  
Он заковал ее в цельные литые лимитеры.  
Он был предупредительным, ласковым и непреклонным.  
Всегда.  
  
Внутри Яонэ кипела ядовитая, едкая смола, не находящая выхода, медленно растворяющая хрупкий кокон ее спокойствия.   
Ей хотелось разбиться на куски и исчезнуть без следа.   
Ей хотелось умереть жутко и быстро, быть разорванной зверем, живущим внутри Хаккая.  
Но он спрятал своего зверя.  
Он заковал его в цельные литые лимитеры.  
Честный и сильный человек, он всегда начинал с себя.  
  
Ей хотелось, чтобы Когайджи хоть раз обернулся и посмотрел на нее.  
  
Любовь – это старинная и глубокая рана, что жжет слепым или скрытым огнем.  
  
До этого момента Годжо казалось, что он умеет двигаться бесшумно, но Хаккай, сидящий на огромной каменной плите, сказал, не оборачиваясь и даже не шевелясь –   
\- Верю ли я в то, что ты меня не сдашь? Наверное – нет, я не верю. Но ты все равно меня не сдашь.  
Годжо вздохнул и сел рядом.  
  
\- Добрый дурак Годжо, да?  
\- Не думаю, что мне стоит сейчас с тобой соглашаться, - улыбнулся Хаккай.  
\- Есть что-то, чего я не понимаю.  
\- Что же?  
\- Ты же всегда ненавидел екаев. Как ты умудрился стать старостой екайской деревни?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Хаккай.  
\- Как ты умудрился стать главарем екайской банды, Хаккай? - шепнул Годжо ему на ухо - таким вкрадчивым, таким интимно-тихим голосом рассказывают о самом сокровенном.   
  
Хаккай обернулся. Свет пасмурного, перламутрового солнца скользнул по линзам его очков и тут же исчез.  
Он смотрел на Годжо, потом его взгляд поплыл и на лице появилось странное выражение, как будто Хаккай пытался объяснить что-то очень важное и никак не мог подобрать слова.   
Он будто не замечал сократившейся, почти исчезнувшей дистанции между ними.  
\- Не знаю.  
  
Внезапно Годжо почувствовал тепло его тела, обволакивающее, вязкое.  
Ему стало неуютно, он отодвинулся.   
\- Да ну, – пробормотал Годжо. - Не знаешь?  
\- Смотри, как красиво, - сказал Хаккай. - Это мы сделали, ты помнишь?  
  
Развалины, лежащие перед ними, были окутаны туманом. Серый и мягкий, он скапливался в ямах и расселинах, полз вверх по стволам деревьев и крошащимся обломкам стен, размывал темные фигурки, копошащиеся внизу.  
  
\- Хаккай, зачем? – спросил Годжо.  
  
Есть вещи, которые остаются неизменными, сколько бы мы не менялись.  
Стая, дом, огонь.   
Близость, не принимающая в расчет отношения, время и стороны баррикад.  
  
\- Им нужен был кто-то, кто бы о них позаботился.  
\- И ты не смог пройти мимо.  
\- Они приютили у себя Яонэ, - пожал плечами Хаккай.  
\- А мы-то думали, куда ты пропал, - Годжо демонстративно отвернулся и закурил.   
  
\- Ушел, не пропал, - сообщил Хаккай его спине.  
\- Ну да, ушел. Знаешь, Санзо запретил тебя искать. Бормотал что-то про свободу воли.  
\- Как он там?  
\- Обзавелся кучей учеников. Отрастил косу. Перешел на сакэ. Недавно подобрал какого-то ребенка и притащил в монастырь. Обезьяна говорит, что это потому, что он услышал какой-то голос. Правда, перед этим поп курил свою подозрительную трубку - так что всем нам крупно повезло, что этот голос не приказал ему "нажать на ту большую красную кнопку" или "высыпать этот порошок в водопровод".  
  
Хаккай помолчал, потом сказал –   
\- Пойду я, наверное. Если ты не собираешься прямо сейчас схватить преступника, который наживается на продаже запрещенных артефактов из развалин.  
Он мимолетно улыбнулся и встал.  
  
\- Эй, Хаккай!  
\- Да? – Хаккай обернулся.  
\- Тут недавно один придурок взорвал детский дом.   
\- И?  
\- И он это сделал с помощью оружия, которое вы тут нарыли, - сказал Годжо.  
Он по-прежнему не шевелился.  
\- Врешь небось, - сказал Хаккай.  
\- Вру, - кивнул Годжо. – Это была церковная школа.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Хаккай и спрыгнул с плиты.  
Вскоре он присоединился к работающим людям.  
  
Годжо задрал голову и посмотрел на небо.  
Тучи плыли сонно, серые и неясные, как пятна влаги на давно не беленной стене.  
По правде, Годжо нравилась его жизнь. Полукровка, он старел гораздо медленней, чем люди, еще каких-то тридцать-сорок лет, и Санзо превратится в старика, а Годжо почти не изменится. Будет мотаться по Тогенкё по поручениям Тридцать Второго Тоа Санзо Хоши, а может, остепенится. Откроет казино или публичный дом.  
Или школу для девочек - которая, в принципе, тот же публичный дом, только работает днем.  
Или поймает свою пулю, не оставив после себя ничего.  
Беcпечный, живущий одним днем, он не хотел меняться - его все устраивало.  
  
Запахло цветами, неожиданно кто-то тронул его за плечо.  
\- А, привет, - сказал Годжо. – Хаккай знает, что ты здесь?  
\- Наверное, - ответила Яонэ.  
\- Пришла посмотреть, как он работает? – спросил Годжо и тут же осекся. – Ээ… послушать? В смысле…  
Яонэ улыбнулась, ласково и снисходительно.  
Совсем как Хаккай.  
  
\- Просто гуляла, - ответила она.  
  
Синий, расписанный дельфиниумами шелк сполз с плеч, открывая спину – казалось, она не чувствует холода.  
\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя домой, - мягко, как ребенку или безумцу, сказал ей Годжо и поднялся с плиты.  
\- Годжо-сан, - Яонэ шагнула к нему, обволакивающе-мягко плеснули темные рукава. Холодные пальцы пробежали по его вискам, губам, шее, она огорченно склонила голову набок.  
\- Вас что-то печалит?  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Годжо, наблюдая, как шевелятся и мнутся складки ткани, стекая с ее бледных гладких плеч.  
\- Я хотела бы вас попросить об одолжении, Годжо-сан, - едва слышно прошептала Яонэ.  
  
Прямая и тонкая, она была похожа на лопающийся бутон.  
Беззащитная, обнаженная шея и пальцы, подрагивающие на его губах.  
Одуряющая беспомощность, достойная самой роскошной, самой изысканной клетки.  
Это женщина Хаккая, напомнил себе Годжо.  
  
\- Одолжении?  
\- Именно. Одолжите мне до вечера Сякудзё? – спросила Яонэ и нежно улыбнулась  
  
И все же она женщина Хаккая, подумал Годжо.  
Ни стыда, ни совести, и отказать неудобно.  
  
Сякудзё Яонэ так и не вернула.  
Поздно вечером, сидя на ступеньке и мирно попивая виски, Годжо решил, что пора возвращаться.  
Он ждал Хаккая.  
Рядом с ним стояла полупустая бутылка.  
Когда Годжо брал это задание, он не рассчитывал, что преступником окажется именно Хаккай.  
Но это была отличная возможность его вернуть.  
  
Яонэ, танцуя в лунном свете, не замечала веса Сякудзё. Выпады сменялись прыжками и разворотами, цепь закручивалась кольцами, и полумесяц взлетал невесомо и стремительно.   
Плыл по воздуху темный шелк, перечеркнутый серебряными линиями, длинная коса, изгибаясь, пересекала цепи.  
  
Годжо залюбовался, он успел забыть, как это бывает – парные пистолеты, висящие на его поясе, не глядя делали любое сякудзе.  
Он давно не пользовался старым оружием, сейчас его мучает ностальгия.  
Ему кажется, что кто-то, живущий внутри него, повторяет каждое движение Яонэ.  
Как будто она украла его душу, и он теперь – ее тень.  
  
Неожиданно Яонэ остановилась – так резко, что дернуло мышцы – упала на колено и ладонь, сгорбилась, низко опуская голову.  
Полумесяц упал на ее шею, серебряный и чистый в ночной темноте.  
Годжо вскочил, опрокидывая бутылку.  
Внезапно, вспышкой молнии, он подумал о Хаккае.  
О Хаккае, ладонями размазывающем черные пятна по темному шелку и бледной коже.  
Молча глядящем на него.  
  
Яонэ засмеялась – жутко и сухо. Тряхнула головой, поднимаясь – короткие волосы легко взлетели и опали.  
Срезанная коса лежала у ее ног.  
  
Годжо шумно выдохнул, глядя, как Яонэ наклоняется и поднимает с земли длинную косу, совсем как дохлую змею.  
Его охватило облегчение, всепоглощающее и черное, как предательство друга.  
Нужно срочно, срочно, сегодня же с этим заканчивать.  
  
Яонэ сделала маленький шаг, потом еще несколько, торопливых и скомканных, как будто кто-то толкал ее в спину.  
Протянула ему Сякудзё.  
\- Я вам так благодарна, Годжо-сан, - ее улыбка казалась мертвой.  
\- А, да не за что, - пробормотал Годжо.  
  
Яонэ поднялась по лестнице, ступая мягко, почти неслышно.  
  
\- Яонэ, - она обернулась.  
Годжо обернулся.  
Перед ним стоял Хаккай, но он смотрел на Яонэ, линзы его очков заливал белый лунный свет.  
\- Все в порядке? - ровно спросил Хаккай. - Мне сказали, здесь...  
\- Хаккай-доно, - Яонэ выступила из тени на свет.  
Ее пальцы разжались, растрепанная черная коса упала на ступени.  
  
\- Теперь все в порядке.  
Яонэ улыбнулась.  
  
Хаккай шагнул вперед.  
\- Я волновался, вдруг что-то случилось.  
\- Хаккай, - окликнул его Годжо.  
  
Хаккай поднялся по лестнице, вот он поравнялся с Годжо, и тот схватил его за рукав.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Годжо.  
Хаккай скрылся за дверями.  
Годжо разжал кулак.  
Сегодня же, хватит с него.  
  
В мире было не так много вещей, по-настоящему нужных Годжо.   
Это позволяло ему чувствовать себя великодушным и свободным.  
Он еще долго сидел на ступеньках, ночной воздух пах спиртом и холодом.  
  
...Дверь была полуоткрыта.  
Годжо взялся за ручку и неожиданно замер, его остановило тихое:  
\- Яонэ, не сегодня.  
  
Шорох, сдавленный выдох.  
Глаза медленно приспосабливались к полумраку.  
Взвизгнула молния.  
Годжо почувствовал, что его ноги приросли к земле.  
  
\- Ты меня не хочешь, - странным, безразлично-удивленным тихим голосом сказала Яонэ.  
В темноте она опустилась на пол, ее молитвенно опрокинутый вверх бледный профиль, перечеркнутый темной повязкой, казался неясным и призрачным.  
Нежно зазвенели украшения.  
\- Не сегодня, - ровно повторил Хаккай.  
\- Теперь я на нее не похожа, - шепнула Яонэ. – Все дело в этом?  
  
В белесой, неровной вспышке проявились тени и плоскости – Яонэ, стоящая на коленях, прижимающая руки Хаккая к стене и склонившаяся к его вялому, неподвижному члену, ее длинная серьга, зацепившаяся за складку полуспущенных брюк, взгляд Хаккая, враждебный и неожиданно жесткий.  
\- Яонэ, - невыносимо-мягко произнес Хаккай. – Перестань, пожалуйста.  
\- Сними лимитеры, - ответила Яонэ. – И останови меня.  
Что-то тяжелое и металлическое покатилось по полу – лунный свет блеснул на разломанном браслете.  
  
Свечение погасло.  
Годжо прислонился к стене, его пальцы одеревенели на ручке двери. Он не мог больше на это смотреть – и не мог закрыть ни дверь, ни глаза.  
Он смотрел на то, как Яонэ вбирает в себя член Хаккая, как мерно, плавно движется ее голова, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь, как Хаккай, закрывая глаза, отворачивается – странно беззащитным и чудовищно отстраненным движением.  
Годжо казалось, что холодные пальцы вцепились в его запястья – и одновременно ему казалось, что его пальцы сжимаются на чужих запястьях, вдавливая их в стену, как будто он попеременно был то Яонэ, то Хаккаем, то Хаккаем, то Яонэ, кем-то из них, но уже не самим собой.  
  
Беззвучно раскрытый рот Хаккая, дикий, сверхзвуковой стук сердца, отброшенная рука Яонэ, всплеск синего шелка, пролившегося на пол и пальцы, вцепившиеся в затылок, в короткие волосы, хрип Яонэ.  
Она вырывается, но Хаккай усиливает нажим, ему сейчас уже все равно, Яонэ это или Канан или кто-то еще.  
  
Или кто-то еще.  
  
Хаккай открыл глаза, обернулся, его застывший, развернутый внутрь взгляд безошибочно остановился на полуоткрытой двери.  
Он не осознавал себя, ведомый чутьем хищника, обманчиво медлительный, смертельно опасный - достаточно одного неосторожного движения, одной панической мысли.   
  
Нервные волокна Годжо как будто остекленели, этот пустой взгляд и рассеянная, опустошенная улыбка Хаккая подействовали на него как удар по голове, он еще не может понять, что происходит, но уже чувствует, что отсюда нужно убираться.  
  
Годжо сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, поморщился – стояло у него так, что можно было забивать членом гвозди, в этой деревне он так и не успел завести себе подружку, а сейчас было бы очень кстати.   
  
Он неловко развернулся, что-то загремело, покатилось по полу, из-за двери раздался ровный, чуть сбивающийся голос Хаккая:  
\- Годжо, ты?  
  
\- Слушай, старик, - жизнерадостно отозвался Годжо. – Я тебе все забываю сказать одну вещь.  
\- Какую? – спросил Хаккай.  
Годжо сделал театральную паузу – за ее время он назвал себя идиотом всего-то раза три или четыре, не больше – и ответил.  
\- Когайджи, оказывается, выжил. Мне говорили, его видели на юге Тенджику.  
  
Дверь вздрогнула, вывалилась из рамы и полетела прямо на Годжо, кувыркаясь и грохоча.  
Он увернулся, и даже успел зажать уши.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Чо Хаккай! Чтоб ты сдох! – отчаянно крикнула Яонэ и зарыдала во весь голос.  
  
Ветви деревьев бросали тени в открытое окно, и казалось, что на полу, прямо под ногами у Хаккая лениво шевелятся водоросли.  
\- Канан, - тихо сказал Хаккай.  
  
Он медленно протянул руку к Яонэ - и тут же спрятал ее в карман.  
Прошел мимо Годжо, устало сгорбившись, толкнул дверь ногой и вышел из дома.  
  
Годжо пожал плечами и решил, что все сделал правильно.  
  
Черный силуэт Яонэ на фоне открытого окна оставался неподвижным - таким неподвижным, что когда она позвала Годжо, он вздрогнул - ему показалось, что с ним заговорил камень.  
\- Годжо-сан... Где мне искать Когайджи?  
  
Где угодно, только не здесь, - хотел было ответить Годжо, но вместо этого сказал:  
\- На юге, я не знаю, где именно. Говорят, он не сидит на месте.  
За окном послышался топот, шум, кто-то истошно закричал.  
Годжо подошел к окну - черная тень пронеслась по площади, оставляя за собой след из неподвижно лежащих тел, нырнула в ближайший дом.  
Годжо закрыл окно и обернулся к неподвижно сидящей Яонэ.   
  
\- Мое копье. Мне нужно мое копье, - она пошевелилась.  
\- Я принесу, - сказал Годжо. - Где оно?  
\- Я сама. Я никогда не была беспомощной, - Яонэ помедлила и повторила, повышая голос. - Я никогда не была беспомощной! У меня не было смысла жить, это правда, но я никогда, никогда...  
Она замолчала.  
  
\- Я ему не нужна, - просто сказала Яонэ.  
\- Кому? - спросил Годжо.   
Темная, бесплодная, торжествующая жалость сдавила его горло.  
  
\- Я опять ее потерял, - просто сказал Хаккай.  
Он стоял на металлическом ящике и тянул на себя большую коробку с верхней полки стеллажа.  
Темнота скрадывала неровные черные пятна на его одежде.  
  
Серая громадина склада внутри оказалось пыльной и неожиданно тесной, заставленной длинными стеллажами и массивными ящиками, стоящими один на другом. В углу у двери приютился небольшой письменный стол, но настольная лампа была выключена.  
  
\- Кого? - спросил Годжо.  
Хаккай промолчал.  
Годжо неопределенно хмыкнул, достал сигарету.  
\- Не советую, - сказал Хаккай.  
Тяжелая картонная коробка нависла над его головой.  
\- Сейчас упадет, - Годжо выбросил незажженную сигарету, посветил вокруг себя зажигалкой. - Помочь?  
Хаккай скосил на него глаза и спрыгнул с ящика.  
Покачнувшись на ребре стеллажа, коробка упала на пол, усеянный разбитой, разорванной, смятой упаковкой, металлическими деталеями, осколками стекла и пластика.  
Хаккай перешагнул через бесформенную груду досок и камней и потянул на себя стеллаж.  
  
\- Ты что-то ищешь? - спросил Годжо.  
Эхо подхватило звук его голоса, протянуло по углам и унесло к потолку.  
Жалобно скрипнув, стеллаж перевернулся и с грохотом упал на пол. Что-то разбилось и покатилось по полу, но порыв ветра затушил огонь зажигалки.  
\- Весь вечер хочу у тебя спросить, - сказал Хаккай в наступившей тишине.  
\- Да?  
\- Зачем ты приехал? Все ведь было нормально...  
  
Слова эти, сказанные обыденным, почти безразличным тоном, привели Годжо в ярость.  
\- Нихрена не нормально! - заорал он и со всей дури пнул ящик.  
Ему хотелось разрушить что-то, на самом деле важное, но он не знал, что еще это может быть.  
\- И все-таки я тебе помогу, дружище! - зло рявкнул он, доставая сякудзё.  
Хаккай пожал плечами, отвернулся.  
  
Они молча, сосредоточенно крушили склад, шум стоял такой, что, наверное, слышно было аж в Тогенке, но дверь по прежнему оставалась неплотно закрытой, и никто так и не пришел узнать, что происходит.  
  
Щепки и куски пластика разлетались в разные стороны, звенел металл, лопалось стекло, тяжелые, армированные стальными полосами ящики глухо бились о бетон и взрывались изнутри.  
В какой-то момент Годжо спиной натолкнулся на спину Хаккая, и ему показалось, что работа в команде, пусть даже такая, заставит Хаккая смириться с тем, что он уже не принадлежит этому месту.  
Что он никогда не принадлежал этому месту.   
Хаккай остановился.  
  
Тепло его тела просочилось сквозь толстую куртку, волной поднялось по позвоночнику, превращаясь в уверенность - Хаккай никогда не принадлежал этому месту.  
Запахло кровью.  
Все правильно.  
И, словно почувствовав то же самое, Хаккай обернулся - дыхание у него даже не сбилось, - подался к Годжо, почти касаясь его щеки своей, щекоча отросшими волосами, взял его за плечо - и сильно ударил под дых.  
  
Годжо отлетел назад, споткнувшись о разбитый ящик, но устоял на ногах.  
Он ошалело помотал головой, передвинул правую ногу чуть назад и вбок - на полу что-то хрустнуло, никто уже не обращал на это внимание.  
\- Она ушла искать Когайджи, - сказал Годжо. - Все возвращается на свои места, правда?  
\- Это было то самое волшебное слово, - ответил Хаккай.  
В руке его сиял шар белого света, он мягко улыбался.  
  
\- Не огорчайся, - Годжо невольно улыбнулся в ответ, в желудок как будто напихали колючей проволоки. - Ты же не рассчитывал, что...  
\- Годжо. Заткнись, пожалуйста, - сказал Хаккай и исчез.  
Спустя мгновение он возник прямо перед Годжо, ударил его левой рукой, неловко отводя в сторону правую, с белым пылающим шаром, - как человек, который идет с зажженным фонарем по огромному залу, залитому светом.  
  
Годжо бросил сякудзе на землю и развел пустыми руками.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - недоверчиво сказал он. - Это же я.  
Белые штрихи погасли в воздухе - там, где секунду назад находился Хаккай.  
Что-то тяжело и больно ударило Годжо по ногам.  
Он упал на колени.  
\- Я вижу, - ответил Хаккай откуда-то сверху.  
Годжо задрал голову, прищурился - свет бил в глаза.  
  
\- Хватит уже, - с беспомощной, упрямой настойчивостью пробормотал он. - Ну хватит уже, Хаккай, пойдем.  
\- Лучше бы ты не появлялся, - тихо ответил Хаккай.  
Сквозь режущий белый свет его лицо казалось лицом незнакомца, искаженное печалью и одиночеством.  
Что-то влажное капнуло Годжо на щеку.  
\- Пойдем, Хаккай, - терпеливо, как больному капризному ребенку, повторил Годжо.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и неожиданно вспомнил.  
Была дождливая, холодная ночь, ему надоело играть в карты и, прихватив с собой сигарет и выпивку, он возвращался домой. Путь его проходил через лес, дождь шелестел, разбиваясь о ветки деревьев, одежда промокла насквозь, и под ногами чавкала грязь.  
Он был совсем один в этом лесу.  
  
Неожиданно он увидел что-то черное и бесформенное, лежащее на дороге и перегораживающее ее.  
  
FIN


End file.
